Night Visitors
by MichelleKelly
Summary: They didn't belong in the bodies they were trapped in. They didn't belong in the time they were in. They both should have been dead when the sounds of war were heavy and obnoxious. At that time on a chilly november night when he lost his sanity,RipxCaptai


Stevens10

Night Visitors 

He lay on the cold ground, his corpselike body chilled to the bone not that he felt it anyway. His useless lungs breathed, the carbon monoxide kissing the air gently. Captain Hans Gunche would be 75 years old today, if that still mattered, which it didn't he still looked 25, his body never changing. Vampires were that way he supposed, taking a cigarette out of his jacket and lighting it. Smoking wasn't harmful to him anyway, therefore he never quit. Inhaling on Parliaments recessed filter he sighed, a wonderful mix of nicotine, and poison to circulate through stagnant veins, coursing through his brain, giving him the feeling of being high, and intoxicated. He loved those Parliaments. World War II was over, and world War III was about to begin. He had heard the war filled speeches given to him by hierarchy, listened to the war tactics, instructed new comers on how to use the improved weapons. All the while he never lost his sanity. No, that had been lost a long time ago, on a chilly November night, when the road was a ribbon of moonlight looping over the purple moor, the moon a ghostly galleon tossed upon the cloudy sea, and the wind a torrent of darkness tossed among the gusty trees. It was lost on the night that he met her. The only woman that he would ever learn to love or care about. The only woman that would ever capture his heart, she would be the only one to unlock the kind soul that hid underneath a façade, a long forest greens trench coat and a cadets cap. She would be the only one that would be able to see the hurt in his eyes, and the fear that ran through his undead veins.

Whenever Mad Major didn't have a speech, or a lecture or some war filled monologue, you could always find Captain Hans Gunche outside on the hill. He had always loved the gentle twinkle of the night sky, only visible away from the grounds. It helped keep the war fresh in his mind. He didn't want to forget his sins. He knew for a long time that he had had a first class ticket straight to hell. He knew it the day he became a Nazi. The first three months of his training were spent on raids, evacuating Jews and non-Aryans from their homes and sending them to the concentration camps. If they didn't send them off to concentration camps, him and the other men would spend time killing them for the sheer thrill of it. Every time that Hans killed something it sent an adrenaline rush coursing to his brain, it didn't matter what it was or if he killed it for the right reasons. Oh, he knew he was going to hell for that. Then came the life change, entering the world of vampires. He lived as true undead, stalking the night in search of victims, taking part in blood orgy's and rape. That alone sealed his fate and the journey to the fiery underworld. He didn't care, he wasn't religious anyway. He knew that if he had been religious he would be six feet under by now. Religion could never be important to a vampire, unless it was Wiccan or Satan worship.

Hans had belonged the German Reich 666 Millennium for nearly a year before he was sent to a small village outside of Munich, it was only he and 2 other men. In his short training he had moved up in the ranks, already he was Captain of the fleet. Amongst them there were six houses, He evacuated the first without a problem. In the second house there was only one resident, curled up in the corner, wearing a mid length dress slip was a young girl, no more that 17. She had long flowing black hair and deep pool blue eyes. Her beauty caught his attention before anything else did. At that moment he knew he wouldn't send her off. He wouldn't kill her. He would bring her back with him. He had some sort of odd connection with her, something that he could not explain, a weird yearning or love, he didn't know what the hell it was that drew him to the girl. He reached out his bloody-gloved hand, her tear welled eyes looked at it. She was scared, he could smell it Vampires could always smell the scent of fear, they enjoyed it, massacred in it. They would tear fear ridden humans to rags, drink them till death. She was shaking, crying, and huddled in a corner, she looked so vulnerable, there was nothing about her that would convey any strength in her form. Hans withdrew his hand and told her to stand, and she did, pulling her dress slip down to cover as much as she could. Her legs were long, her body nearly curveless. The girl was tall, nearing six feet, and she had a thin, lanky frame. Her skin was a healthy ivory.

"What do you want from me?" She asked, her voice thick with a Russian accent.

Hans wasn't one to talk, instead he grabbed her thin arm and threw her inside of his truck and closed and locked the door. After his raid was complete he began to drive himself and the girl back towards the warehouse he had learned to call a home. The girl did nothing, only huddled, curled fetal in the back of his truck. He looked at her occasionally, she had the most alluring eyes even when they were tear streaked. He knew that bringing her back on a sheer whim would not help with orientating her into Millennium. There had to be something more to it. Something that he could tell the major when he arrived with the lithe girl. Anything, even if it was a lie, it had to be a lie that would cover his ass, he knew that he was screwed. Yet somehow he vowed to make it work.

"What is your name?" he had asked, his strong voice sounding threatening. At first there was no reply. It took her at least five minutes before she would answer him.

"Why does it matter, you're only going to kill me anyway." She replied, saltwater drops streaking her beautiful porcelain face. Something crash-landed in front of the car, Hans swerved and missed it and barely escaping a light post. He knew he knew he had to see what it was that had landed. He turned to the nameless girl in the back.

"If you move from this vehicle, I will make yours a slow and painful death." He warned slamming the door moments later. As he approached the wreckage through the dust he saw a coffin? He confirmed it. It was a coffin. He laughed, he was cut off short by the sound of piano wire silently moving nearby, and a vampire's hearing was so defined. He turned in time to see the light post reflect the light back on to the wire. He lifted the AK-47 and let the wire tighten around it. "Who ever you are show yourself! Don't be a goddamn coward!" he yelled. A young boy around 15 emerged from brush. He seemed to confidant of himself. Hans laughed. This was too funny, a mere child playing with piano wire? "Go home before I call your mother, boy." He said turning his back.

"You killed my mother." The boy screamed back livid. He manipulated the wire, and attempted to throttle it around Han's neck, it was a failed attempt. The Captain merely turned and looked at the boy. He could tell by his face that the child was a gypsy. "You bloody Nazi's killing all these innocent people! What the hell is the matter with you! Have you no shame!" the boy cried. A hand rose from the fallen coffin, it was a ghastly morbid white. Within moments, a figure clad in white emerged. Hans could not tell if it was a boy or a girl.

"And what might you two be, the people who plan on stopping this war? Hans asked, bursting into a strong guffaw.

"Maybe not end it, but at least help the American soldiers you piece of Shit!" the young boy screamed, he flung the wire towards the Captain and he caught it in his hands. Something else caught his eye, yet another figure emerged from the coffin. He was sure that this one was a woman, She was taller than he was at least 6 foot 5, and she had a light, ivory complexion and was clad in black from head to toe, save her dark blue glasses. She looked very much like the Russian prisoner he had just taken hostage, but then she spoke:

"We have no intent on ending this war, like the child said, all we are a mere soldiers sent by Arthur Helsing of the Hellsing organization, we are only a minor aid, and a comfort to those fighting against the likes of you and your pathetic kind." The woman had a smooth Romanian voice, low cool and haughty.

"Do you really think that three pathetic humans could even begin to aid this world war? It's far to besieged, you will die." Hans replied, this wasn't even fazing him.

"Only one of us is human, my dear child. Germany should really improve their history lessons." She taunted. She downright bashed the German flag. _How dare she_ Hans thought. He pulled up his weapon and pumped an entire round of bullets into the living corpse standing in front of him. She fell bloodied to the ground while the other two merely sat and watched, one with a look of horror, the other with an insanely psychotic grin on it's face. Hans watched in confusion as her body rebuilt itself, the wounds closing themselves new skin forming and melding together. Muscle and new tissue formed where it once had been blown out. Broken bones healed and cracked as they did, joints popped as they went back into place.

"Mere human machinery can't kill me, you pathetic two bit vampire, you neglect to tell us that, do you think that we don't not see your fangs hidden under your collar, do we not see the look in your eye. Are you ashamed of who you are?" The woman hissed.

"No, but maybe I should be, and maybe you should be as well." Hans replied, loading his weapon once more, ready to take out the bitchy bride and whatever the hell boy or girl, the vampire clad in white was.

"Why should I be ashamed of who I am, why would you, have you no self confidence Gunche? You do realize that your eternity is a gift do you not?" she cocked her head slightly to the right.

"A gift and a curse all in one," he retorted getting back into his truck. He didn't car any more, it was pathetic, let them do what they will. He knew that there was nothing that they could do to impede the full-blown war.

"Denn Wir Fahren, Auf Nach england Gegan England, Denn Wir Wollen Es Nicht Langer Erielieden Ongriefen" The girl was singing to herself.

"I don't plan on killing you." As soon as he finished his sentence he realized that what he said was a lie. Vampirism was death in more ways than one. He drove up to the hill where he would often lay after the sun set and he could be alone, the hill was his only comfort in the living hell of his eternal damnation. Hans stopped the truck, the brakes growling furiously at him, her knew that he needed to get that checked. Once the truck had stopped he dragged the girl from the automobile. She kicked and fought against him. He threw her down on the side of the hill, and kneeled on top of her. He felt for the precious artery in her neck, and bit down on it. He could hear her blood rushing furiously through her veins. It was loud in his ears, harsh yet welcoming. Warm copper and iron taste filled his mouth, it was so pure, and tasted so amazing, he wrapped his arms around her back pressing her prone form to his. She was warm so unlike him. He must have felt like ice to her, all he was, was an animated corpse. He engorged in her blood taking as much as he could without killing her. The starry night sky stared back at them both, glittering angrily. He slit his wrist and fed her his blood, at first she refused, but he forced his blood down her throat. She looked up at him with wide, dull accepting eyes. He wondered what his blood tasted like to a human The moment he withdrew his wrist, the girl spoke:

"What do you want with me?" she asked.

"I am going to turn you into one of us." He replied, gently kissing his bite marks on her neck, healing them. Hans stroked her cheek with his bloody finger, leaving a red streak against the girl's perfect face. That had been nearly 50 years ago. The first year he was told to train the girl, he took her on missions with him, taught her all he knew. On her first mission she was told to assassinate a group of Jews. She held the gun to the back of the Jews head. Her hand trembled too much. The gun was pointed at the back of the man's head, loaded, and ready to fire Hans watched as the small girl attempted the kill.

"Just shoot him!" Hans yelled disposing of another kneeled in front of him, blood spattered his coat. The girl was crying, she refused to kill anyone. After the mission was over, Captain Hans Gunche beat the girl till she cried. "What the hell is your problem! I brought you back for a reason and you can't even manage to serve your goddamn purpose!" he screamed, livid. He kicked the girl till she fell to the ground, he then pulled her arm and turned her to face him. Her face was tear streaked, bloody and bruised, her eyes rimmed with red and were swollen. "What is wrong with you?" he asked. She refused to reply she only leaned forward and kissed him. Her full, beaten lips were pressed against his cold corpselike ones. He pulled away from the kiss, and stared at the girl in front of him.

"What is wrong with you?" he demanded again.

"Please I need some attention." She murmured so soft, that even he could barely hear her.

"Attention?" he sneered, "Attention, you don't need attention, you don't have feelings, you are just like me, nothing more than a moving corpse!" he shrieked.

"I am not!" She replied. "And you aren't either, you and I both know it, you know that deep down you have feelings, if you didn't you never would have brought me back." She whispered. She stared into his eyes attempting to see behind his cold façade.

"I have my reasons for bringing you back, and a physical attraction has nothing to do with it and you and I both know that." She closed the small distance between them. She saw him eye to eye .

"Hans, you are a bad liar. I can see right through you, and I know you know that." She replied barely above a whisper. "What you think and what you know are two different things." The captain told the girl standing in front of him. "If you truly had no feelings, towards me you would've let Major and Dok have their way with me, you would have let Dok do those experiments, you wouldn't have gone through hell and high water to save me from pain."

"You are a very foolish child Rip, you know that? You are so foolish you make me want to laugh." "Then explain it to me Hans why did you do all this for me? Why did you save me from all that pain?" "Those are motives that are best not known by you." He replied cupping her cheek 

She was beautiful, but he had no feelings. Realizing that he had shown affection to her, he pushed the girl into the wall, and fled from the room. In his cheeks arose a hot blush for what he had done, he had let her seen through him. She had sawn through his mask, and confronted him with it, it was something that he found too hard to handle.

Even that incident happened almost 45 years ago. Since then the girl had become known as Rip Van Winkle. It wasn't until later he learned, that she didn't know or remember how to fire the complex weapon that was given to her. Afterwards she was given and antique-flintlock musket to play with. She carried the damn thing everywhere.

The captain sighed. Time was so meaningless to a vampire, too many times did he have more time on his hands then he knew what to do with. He heard a rustling in the grass behind him, someone was approaching, and he knew who it was. There was only one person who shared the hobby of lying underneath the night sky and that was Rip. He looked up and saw her looking down at him, her raven black hair fell down her back, hitting her knees. Her deep blue eyes looked at him caringly. Shy lay her musket in the grass and took her place beside him, lying partially on her side, and partially with her chest against Hans. She laid her head against him, and wrapped an arm around him. Instinctively he wrapped an arm around her shapeless form. While Rip neglected to mature, her face still bore the pain of the thousands that she had killed. She still looked young, but in some odd way she had also aged. Hans knew that he was the only person to see that.

"Hans, do you remember the day that you kidnapped me?" Rip asked, closing her eyes.

"Do you think that I could ever forget that night?" he asked in reply.

"I don't know, that was 50 years ago, and I have lost so much of my memory since then, I mean, only certain events continue to remain vivid in my mind." She whispered lightly.

"Certain events that are important to you will remain vivid, as will the ones that are important to me." Hans closed his eyes, he hated talking, but he never told Rip that, he assumed she knew for the fact that he never talked. Rip ran his hand through Sandy blonde hair.

"You have always been so good to me." She said, lowering her face to his, she lightly pressed her lips to his. Hans returned the kiss, and drew her into his arms. She weighed so little. Captain could feel the cool breeze as soon as her lips left his. He stared back at her pool blue eyes. She returned to lying with her head on his chest. Damn, she was so beautiful.

They were both caught in time where they didn't exist. They didn't belong in the time period where they were. They both felt trapped in bodies that should no longer belong to them. In all respects they should have been dead long ago, when the sounds of war were loud and obnoxious, when entire towns arose in smoke, and flames. That was when they should have met their end. But it didn't happen.

"I love you Hans." She muttered, leaning up for another kiss. Hans pulled the girl on top of him, and returned the kiss. She looked deep into his cerulean blue eyes, he was so beautiful, and she brushed her lips over his forehead. Hans felt Rip wrap her arms around his neck, and rest her head on the pad of his shoulder. She kissed the side of his neck deeply. He always smelled of musk, and she was wild about it. She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes and resting against him, she loved the way the stubble of his face brushed against her baby smooth skin. He was soft. Captain Hans Gunche wrapped his arms around her and drew her closer to him. He loved the way her fair skin looked against the beautiful starry night sky. He nuzzled gently into her neck. He loved the way she smelled a wonderful combination of pumpkin spice, and cinnamon. He indulged his senses in the young girl that was lying on top of him. She was warm.

"I love you too, Rip." He muttered kissing her gently, she was falling asleep. Hans laid his head back and sighed, carbon monoxide kissing the gentle air before he fell asleep. It was finally a time when the two of them could rest in peace and await their next trials in World War III.

I do not own the Hellsing characters and neither do you. So go have a hissy fit about it.

Rip, Captain Hans Gunche, Walter Alucard (in here Girlycard) Major and Millennium are works of Mr. Koutha Hirano, and not me, I do however own Isis © and this story.


End file.
